


BINGO

by Magical_Persona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I saw the thing on tumblr, Bingo, Gen, I couldn't pass it up, the one about Hunk and Pidge playing Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Hunk and Pidge have decided to make Bingo cards filled with the day-to-day occurrences that happen. If anyone wants to know, the free space is "Lance Flirts with an Alien" . And is based of the Bingo card made by http://pelhahnu.tumblr.com/  and http://klanced.tumblr.com/





	

“We have to form Voltron!” Shiro called through the com link in their helmets as they dodged lasers and were genuinely not even that close together.

“Bingo!” Pidge called a bit too happily over the com.

“Seriously?” Hunk asked a bit frustrated. This was the fourth time in a row Pidge had won.

“Do you know have frustrating it is to be waiting for someone to say ‘We have to form Voltron?’ I’ve been waiting an entire week!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Alright you two,” Shiro said a bit tersely. “Voltron now, you can argue about your game later.”

In all honesty he couldn’t blame them. Everyone had been getting a bit restless being on a ship with such a small crew for such a long time. It was no wonder Pidge and Hunk had started playing bingo with things that happened frequently. He had seen the cards as well as the Coran Chips they used. It was all very cleverly set up. Not that any less was to be expected when it was a game coming from the minds of Hunk and Pidge.

When they returned to the castle Pidge was beaming.

“What other ones did you have in that row?” Hunk asked.

“Keith charges without thinking,” Pidge started listing. At this point they didn’t even have to look down at the card anymore.

“When did I do that?” Keith asked from a small distance away.

“When don’t you do that?” Lance countered.

“This particular time was when we were fighting that weirdly cute but absolutely terrifying Galra made bunny that was almost as big as Voltron. You charged right in and nearly got your lion bit in half.” Pidge explained.

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn’t like he could deny doing that so he did the next best thing. “It would have worked if Lance hadn’t gotten in the way.”

“What?!” Lance snapped. “C’mon, Dude! I was trying to freeze the thing in place. How could I have…unless you’re being distracted by my stunning good looks.”  
That comment earned him a collective groan from everyone present.

“I think any Galra could beat you at a beauty contest,” Keith replied evenly to which Lance looked like he took particular offence.

Before Lance could go on about his strict beauty regimen Shiro decided to change the subject.

“What was the next square?” He hoped this one would be a safe subject.

“Me hacking something.” Pidge said proudly, puffing out their chest slightly. “Which nearly happens on a mission-ly basis. This particular game I could have covered that spot twice, which is infuriating.” Pidge then added. “The next spot is ‘We have to form Voltron’ that just happened so I don’t think I’ll have to explain that one.”

“But the one you have after that is Coran insists on cooking dinner, isn’t it?” Hunk asked. He knew that because he had pretty much argued over whether or not Coran should cook with Coran on an almost weekly basis since they had been fed the ‘special paladin lunch’.

Pidge nodded. “This was the time he actually consented though. And said he might let you teach him how to make human meals.” After a few seconds of thought they continued more quietly. “We might have to change that one, but we’ll see how long this lasts first.”

“So,” Lance asked. “What’s the last one?”

Pidge smiled as Hunk peaked at their card.

“That’s not even fair!” Hunk pointed out. “You can’t put those two right next to each other!”

“What two?” Lance asked.

Even Keith, though he’d never admit it, was curious to know what two scenarios had been placed next to each other.

“Someone gets food poisoning,” Pidge replied.

“Which isn’t fair at all because that one is what leads to the conversations with Coran,” Hunk pointed out. “You should at least have to switch that one with something else.”

“How about I leave it where it is and you get to pick the next game,” Pidge offered.

“That’s as good as I’m going to get, isn’t?” Hunk asked knowingly.

Pidge nodded. “That’s as good as you’re going to get.”

"Then I pick Postage Stamp," Hunk replied. He'd been thinking about it for a while and if he was going to have any chance at winning he would have to pick one that would be difficult for both of them.


End file.
